


Bad Intel

by PalavenGrrl



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalavenGrrl/pseuds/PalavenGrrl





	Bad Intel

The entire room smells of lightning strikes as the petite woman paced back and forth, her hands balled into tight fists and her lips twisted in a horrible grimace.

"What the fuck did I tell you about Cerberus, Shepard?"

She screams, her biotics flaring and leaping across her skin.

"Didn't I tell you! Didn't I tell you, you couldn't trust these motherfuckers? Especially that bitch over there!"

She jabs her finger toward the brunette leaning against the wall.

"Do you really think I'd have let Shepard go onto the Collector's ship if I'd known it was a trap?" Miranda hisses in exasperation.

They argue like this for several more minutes, and although no one is shocked by this everyone is definitely fed up with it.

Even Kasumi who usually stays cloaked, drops it and mutters, "Do we have to go through this every time?"

Grunt who usually is amused, shakes his head; "Battlemaster, just airlock the both of them. You, I and Garrus can complete the mission alone. We defeated a thresher maw on foot."

He pounds his fists together before exclaiming, "Ha!"

I run a hand over my forehead, trying to figure out how to solve this without tearing the ship apart or losing either of their loyalty.

"Cerberus can never be trusted. Look at what they did to me. That damn Project Overlord, those kids that were on Pragia with me…." Jack rages.

The woman continues ticking off Cerberus crimes, growing more and more agitated and animated especially when she got to those that involved children.

"I've already explained to you that Pragia wasn't under The Illusive Man's control, besides how do we know that your mother wasn't some Red Sand junkie whore….."

Miranda never got to finish her sentence and the rest of us never saw it coming either.

One second Miranda is standing with her hand on a cocked hip and the next she's on the floor with Zaeed standing over her.

"Look here you daft bitch; my wife wasn't a damn junkie and from now on it would be best if you keep your fucking assumptions to yourself."


End file.
